


Sword's V Sabre's.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Excalibur (1981), Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossover, Other, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Tale with Two ends...





	Sword's V Sabre's.

The power of light-charged by a fearless-Jedi Knight...  
A blinding flash-a colour-full clash...  
The fight begins-who dares-who wins...  
Lashing stokes-of devastating blight...  
A final confrontation-no celebrations-only commiserations...  
A life-left undone-a personal quest-forever lost-or finally won...  
Father and Son-now one.

The Happy Ending.  
________________________________________________________________

A heart-too heavy to sing-wielding a weapon-of true past Kings...  
Parted until-finally preyed upon...  
Closely related-close combat-loved or hated...  
Brandishing-a shining blade-offering-a deadly trade...  
A grievous dread-lashed to shreds-by the cutting edge...  
Pierced and wounded-left-as dead...  
The land-pays the final cost-desolate-forever lost...  
Father and Son-now gone.

The Un-Happy Ending.

__________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that a scene from: The Force Awakens V11. Also fits well into this work.


End file.
